Familiares, ¿Quien Lo Diría?
by Yenapa
Summary: Al fin alguien que me entiende, al fin un peso menos de mis hombros... No puedo creer que me este ayudando, ¡Son familiares!... Pero saben, eso me alegra. -PDV Yandere-chan-


\- Jovenes. - La voz de la profesora me saco de mis pensamientos, desvie mi mirada de Senpai para mirar a la profesora. - Quiero presentarles a una nueva alumna que nos acompañara por el resto del año. - Dijo, senti molestia, ¿Otra?, ¿Mas competencia?, diablos. - Ai Ren Akiyama -

Por lo que investigue Ai significa "Amor" y Ren "Flor de Loto", y Akiyama, significa "Montaña de Otoño". Nombres bonitos en mi opinion.

Observe con detenimiento a la nueva, lo que, quiza por el momento me agrado de ella, es que se parecía bastante a Senpai; Tenia el cabello negro, como el de Senpai, liso, suave, sedoso por lo que veía, su cabello era mas brillante y oscuro que el mio, y tenia puntas violetas en su cabello que le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran grandes y azules-violaceos, su mochila era violeta vino-tinto, y tenía medias parecidas a las mias; Largas y casi transparentes, pero tambien violeta vino-tinto, era como una versión femenina de mi Senpai, y pensandolo bien, se parecen mucho.

\- Ai-chan, ya puedes tomar asiento. Hay uno cerca de Ayano-chan. - Dijo la profesora, llamandome por mi nombre verdadero... Si... Mi verdadero nombre es Ayano Aishi, pero a mi me dicen Yandere-chan.

Como sea. La tal "Ai" camino tranquilamente a la mesa que había cerca mio, a mi derecha, a mi izquierda estaba Pippi, que por cierto se había vuelto una gran amiga mia, al igual que Miyu, que esta adelante de mi, al principio me senti desconfiada, pues pensaba que tambien gustaban de Senpai, pero Info-chan me informo que no pasaba nada, pues, esas dos al parecer no gustaban de Senpai, asi que no tenia que hacerles nada. Ai se sento en la mesa que estaba a mi derecha, no me obstruyo la vista a mi Senpai, pero por como se saludaron ambos, parecía que se conocieran, lo cual me ponía los pelos de punta, ¿Acaso ella tenia mas posibilidad que Kokona, Najimi o yo?

\- Bueno, alumnos. - Hablo la profesora, sobresaltandome otra vez. - Continuemos con la clase, sin mas interrupciones. - Me enojaba el hecho de que no podía hacer nada ahora, pero tengo que vigilar a esta chica...

 ** _(...)_**

\- Yandere-chan, ¿Que tienes?. - Me pregunto Pippi preocupada por mi, Saki tambien me veía igual, cosa que me agradaba de estas dos, me trataban como una hermana.

\- Nada, no te preocupes Pippi-chan. - Le respondi lo mas tranquila posible, huviera funcionado, pero Miyu tenia que hablar.

\- ¿Te preocupa que la nueva tenga algo que ver con Senpai?. - Pregunto mi querida amiga Saki con burla, no pude evitarlo y me sonroje, dio al blanco.

\- Oh, callate, ¡Claro que no!. - Le grite molesta, logrando sacarle las risas a ambas, no habia ni un solo día en que Saki no me joda la vida con eso. Mierda.

\- Pensandolo un poco, "Ai-chan" se parece un poco a Senpai. -

Apenas Pippi termino de hablar, senti como vibraba mi celular, lo saque rapidamente, y vi que me enviaron un mensaje, se trataba de Info-chan.

 _"Lo vas a adorar Yandere, ve a las puertas principales de la escuela, ¡Pero ya!"._ Decía, quiza era algo sobre Kokona otra vez, ¡O quiza sobre la perra de Najimi!, pero quien sabe, Info-chan siempre me sorprende.

\- Ehh... Pippi-chan, Miyu-chan, tengo que ir a buscar mi comida, es que la olvide. - Menti, intentando sonar lo mas creible posible.

Pippi y Saki se miraron entre si, y me dijeron que me acompañarian, pero yo logre encontrar un excusa coherente para poder ir sola, tenia que guardar dos secretos; Mis planes, y la identidad de Info-chan.

Sali corriendo lo mas rapido posible, y baje las tres escaleras, es que estabamos en la azotea, aveces me fastidio de subir y bajar esto tantas veces. Pero ahora valia la pena. Llegue a los casilleros donde Info-chan estaba espiando por las puertas, era una de las pocas veces en que la veía en persona, su cabello rojo y sus gafas del mismo color hacian juego como siempre.

\- Al fin llegaste. - Me dijo sin siquiera apartar la vista de lo que sea que estuviera viendo. - Ven, rapido. - Dijo ansiosa.

Hize lo pedido, y me asome por el mango de , procurando que no me descubrieran, tal y como estaba Info-chan.

¡Era ella!, ¡Era Ai!.

Estaba espiando en un arbol de cerezo a Senpai y a Najimi, note una mirada de rencor mientras los espiaba, y se escondia cada vez que o Senpai o esa perra veían a su escondite, vaya que era rapida. Me apresure y le tome una foto, quiza podía chantajear a la nueva si uso esto.

\- Parece que tenemos a otra acosadora. - Dijo Info-chan, mirandome de reojo, me senti un poco molesta pero le reste importancia, sabia que era verdad.

\- Como sea. Tengo ya una foto de esto. - Respondi triunfante, mostrandole mi telefono. Ella simplemente se rio.

\- Y ahi se alcanza a ver sus bragas. Gracias Ayano-chan. - Comento con una sonrisa un poco enfermiza.

Frunci un poco el ceño, sintiendome algo asqueada. - Info-chan, la verdad es que pensaba guardar esta foto, quiero saber mas sobre esta Ai Ren, si es malo para mi, te vendere la foto y yo misma la usare, ¿De acuerdo?. -

Info-chan suspiro, pero siguio sonriendo. - Esta bien, pero si ves que es malo para ti, no dudes en darmela. - Dijo.

Guarde mi telefono e Info-chan y yo nos escondimos para esperar que Ai regresara, tenia que saber mas de esta chica y lo averiguare de cualquier forma.

\- Perra asalta cunas. - Escuche decir a la nueva mientras entraba. - Él merece algo mejor. - Ok, malo.

\- ¡Ahora!. - Grito Info-chan, para que ella y yo, tomaramos a la chica por los hombros.

\- ¡¿Pero que mier...?!. - Antes de que hablara o gritara siquiera, a la fuerza la llevamos al baño del primer piso, y nos pusimos delante de ella para evitar que se nos escapara. - Vaya bienvenida. - Dijo con sarcasmo. - No he hecho nada en contra de ustedes. - Se excuso.

\- Mira esto. - Dije para mostearle la foto que tome, la vi sorprendida y medio sonrojada, creo que noto el detalle de sus bragas. - ¿Que es lo que tienes con Senpai?. -

\- ¡¿Que?!. -

\- No te hagas la desentendida. - Dije con hostilidad, tenia celos y onala haya traido una tijera para clavarsela en su cuello.

\- Dinos que tienes con él, o te prometo que esta foto terminara en los celulares de toda la escuela. - Amenazo Info-chan sonriendo, vi a Ai sorprendida, ella no sabía de Info-chan al parecer.

\- ¡¿Y a ustedes que les importa?!. - Pregunto ella, se le notaba enfadada, definitivamente no sabe lo que le espera.

\- ¡¿Que te importa a ti?!. - Pregunte.

\- ¡¿Sabes por que me importa?!, ¡Ese "Senpai", como tu le dices, es mi PRIMO!. -

...

Uff...

¡Por fin!

¡Falsa alarma, es su prima!

Alto, ¡¿Su prima?!

* * *

 _ **Yandere**_ _ **: ... ¡¿COMO QUE ACOSADORA?! ¬¬**_

 ** _Ai: ¡Jajajajajaja!, Yandere-chan, aceptalo de una vez, xD_**

 ** _Yandere_** ** _: Tienes suerte de que seas la prima de Senpai, ¬ -¬_**

 ** _Yo: Calmense, al menos agradece que tienes alguien menos de quien preocuparte..._**

 ** _Yandere: Es lo unico que me alegra de tenerla cerca, -_-_**

 ** _Ai: Ay vamos, Ayano, yo se que tu me quieres, ¬w¬_**

 ** _Yandere: ¡Te quiero joder! ¬¬_**

 ** _Yo: Bueno, espero que les guste mi nuevo fic de Yandere Simulator, la verdad es que me ha encantado este juego, y bueno... ¿Por que no hacer un fic sobre este?_**

 ** _(Queria que Ai fuera la hermana de Senpai, pero en el coso visual del juego aparecio que su hermana era Kiyomo y... Bueno, la hice que Ai fuera su prima, :V)_**

 ** _Bye Bye!, ^^_**


End file.
